


all i want is you my love

by ivyclub



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Unsafe Sex, baekhyun is a little mean, he also talks a lot.. not unlike real life, mentioned johnmark because im shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: Baekhyun tsks, tucking Mark's hair behind his ear like he's seen him do so many times. "What? You don't think you're pretty?"“Show me?” Mark looks up at Baekhyun through his lashes, trying his best to seem coy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	all i want is you my love

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon in my cc who was really looking forward to this last week: here you are!! i hope you enjoy huhu
> 
> title from candy by baekhyun

The feeling of eyes on him is never unwelcome in most cases. Being under the spotlight means Mark is constantly being watched through hawk's eyes, critical of every movement and action. Having the responsibility of being a member in another group didn't help the pressure either. 

Resident English speaker Mark Lee sat closest to the interviewer almost every time, unless Ten wanted to bite the bullet, though those times were few and far between. The spotlights feel suffocating today, the collar of his shirt too tight, and the interviewer far too chipper for even Mark, whose tolerance level reaches an all time high when he's overseas. 

He knows he'll never snap on camera, his leash held far too tight to allow him to do that. And now that he's in the states, Capitol Records won't let go of his tether either. Mark can save face until the end of the interview and crash once they get into the van. 

Exhaustion and jitteriness eat at him, both making Mark want to nap forever or jump until his knees give out. And when he sinks into the leather seats of the van, he closes his eyes but doesn’t sleep, the feeling that eyes are still watching him. He imagines cracking open his eyelids for a second to just see if any of the members are watching him, but they feel too heavy to even do that. 

When they make it to the hotel, Mark opens his eyes as the van pulls into the parking lot. His line of vision falls onto Baekhyun, who is watching him through the side mirror, gaze fixated on Mark's face. 

"Hyung?" Mark asks, bringing his hand around to tap Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Baekhyun seems not to notice that he spaced out while staring at Mark, and Mark gives him a weird look before fixing his face. 

With the stylists' suitcases unloaded and clacking noisily against the cobblestone sidewalk, they start their trek to their hotel rooms to prepare for tomorrow- their third day in the city and first night of concerts. Even with how tired they are, they make a ruckus in the elevator, making silly faces in the reflective doors as they climb to their floor. 

When they arrive at their floor, they’re loud as ever still, practically yelling down the hall as they make it to their own rooms. It already feels familiar to Mark despite having slept here only for a couple nights. Mark has a room with Baekhyun on one side and Taeyong on the other, with Ten sleeping across the hall from him. Taemin, Kai, and Lucas are further down the hall, and their managers and stylists take the rooms at either end. Their managers tell them to hush, and that they should wake up by 7am so they can eat and then head off. 

It's closer to one in the morning than midnight, but Mark still has other plans tonight. 

He feels like he’s waiting outside Baekhyun’s room door forever even though it's probably only a few seconds. Mark isn’t nervous, doesn’t have time to be nervous anymore, but probably more impatient. 

When Baekhyun does open his door, he immediately smiles at the sight of Mark being on the other side. “Why, what’s got you here so late?” he asks, stepping aside to let Mark in. 

“Uh, just had a question,” Mark says as he sits on the edge of Baekhyun’s mattress. 

“And you couldn’t just text it to me?” 

Suddenly, Mark realizes how foolish he must seem and he grimaces, standing up from the bed. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’ll leave-” 

“No, no, it’s okay. You’re already here, aren’t you?” Mark settles, though he doesn’t retake his seat. “What’d you want to ask?” 

Baekhyun walks from the door to stand in front of Mark, hand coming out to ruffle his hair. He recently got a haircut, the stylists taking liberties by buzzing an undercut into him, and Baekhyun’s fingers feel nice as they card through the longer bits. Mark just about closes his eyes.

“Mmm, just wanted to know if you were looking at me today, hyung. Felt eyes on me.” 

“Well when you're so pretty to look at, of course I was looking at you.”

"Hyung…" Mark whines. 

Baekhyun tsks, tucking Mark's hair behind his ear like he's seen him do so many times. "What? You don't think you're pretty?" 

“Show me?” Mark looks up at Baekhyun through his lashes, trying his best to seem coy. 

To his delight, Baekhyun grins at him and tips his head up with the hand cupping his cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It only lasts a few seconds, Mark’s tongue darting to chase the sweetness. He can feel a blush rise onto his cheeks.

“We have to get up early tomorrow, let’s stop,” Baekhyun tries. Mark knows he has the obligation of leader and the older one to make sure the members are well rested, especially before a concert. But he doesn’t try very hard, or get very far, because Mark has already leaned up for another kiss, bullying his tongue between the seam of their lips. “Mark-”

Boldly, Mark tugs at the hand not resting on his face, leaning backwards onto the mattress and dragging Baekhyun down with him. One of Baekhyun’s knees comes up next to Mark’s hip, and his hand flies out from where it was so lovingly caressing Mark to brace by his head. Mark giggles against Baekhyun’s lips, happy he got his way. Both his hands come up to card through Baekhyun’s hair now, carefully bringing him closer to his mouth. 

He tastes like the candy he must've been eating before Mark came, which makes an endearing thought that he was eating sweets this late. Baekhyun is rather gentle with his kisses, and then he nips on Mark’s lower lip and forces him to pull away, hurt.

“Hyung-”

“Didn’t you want me to show you how pretty you are?” Baekhyun goads. “Move up.” 

Not taking his eyes off Baekhyun, Mark scoots up the bed until he can feel the plush pillows sinking beneath his back. He gets off the bed for a moment to reach into the front pocket of his bag, palming a small bottle of lube and returning. It’s tossed somewhere close to them that Mark doesn’t follow because Baekhyun meets his lips once again, kissing him a little harder and with more intent.

Two hands rest on Mark’s waist and they yank him down so his head rests in the pillows. He can feel how Baekhyun’s thumbs rest on one side of his ribcage and how his fingers wrap all the way around to just a few centimeters from his spine, and it makes Mark tremble. The same hands push Mark’s shirt up to under his armpits, allowing Baekhyun to bend down and nose along his stomach. His muscles jump when Baekhyun places feather light kisses on them, thumbs grazing over his nipple almost in an afterthought.

When Baekhyun tucks his fingers under his waistband, Mark’s hands come out to touch his wrists, hesitant. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Mark’s falter, uncharacteristic given how forward he’s been this whole night. 

“Losing confidence? Where’s the Mark Lee everyone watches on stage?” 

With a twist of his wrists, Mark is forced to let go of the light grasp he had on Baekhyun. He seems not to dawdle much since Mark's bottoms have already been pulled to his knees with his boxers without him realizing. The shock hits him once Baekhyun closes his fist around Mark's dick, the dry slide making his hips jump. 

“Ah, hyung-”

“What if they saw you now like this with just a little touch. Capable Mark Lee...” He trails off, eventually turning to grab the lube. The click of the cap echoes in Mark’s ears as he waits for Baekhyun to coat his hand in it. 

Instead, Mark gasps and his hips jerk violently when the sensation of cold lube touches his dick, with Baekhyun squeezing it right onto his length, letting it drip off and stain his thighs. His shorts are still tangled by his calves, and Baekhyun pushes them to hang off one leg as he lifts the other, hand wiping off the lube that pooled on his skin.

The too wet slide makes Mark shiver as Baekhyun grasps his dick again, working the lube onto the length. A lot of it gathers between Baekhyun’s fingers and Mark watches it roll over his knuckles. Even more of the leftover trickles over his hole, making him clench.

“You’re pretty everywhere, aren’t you. Do you play with yourself here?” Baekhyun drawls, fingers making their way lower to touch at his rim. Wet fingertips slip easily past, teasing, and Baekhyun pushes in one finger all the way, until Mark can feel his slick palm touching his ass. 

“N-not that much.” 

“Mmm, I don’t think so. This bed rests right against your wall baby.” When Mark freezes for just a moment, Baekhyun lets out a laugh, adding another finger without preamble. “You should be more quiet at night. Never know what kind of pervert is listening outside your door.” 

Mark shudders, eyes looking anywhere but at the man above him, whose face lights up with each of Mark's reactions. Baekhyun has really pretty hands, and they feel even better inside of him, Mark thinks. Every press against his walls makes Mark jolt, the movements calculated and unnervingly precise. It leaves Mark writhing with just two, and he doesn’t know how he can survive the stretch of three if he’s already like this. 

Baekhyun must believe in him because a third finger comes soon after, still as careful as the other two. When Mark stops clenching, Baekhyun spreads his fingers, working more diligently to stretch Mark out instead of teasing him. The excess lube forces obscene noises from Mark that make his face burn. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind as he gathers the beads that roll down his taint and force them back into Mark with his free hand. 

“Hyung, I’m ready,” Mark wheezes, “Please.” 

"Turn around for hyung then, hmm?"

Whining when Baekhyun pulls his fingers out, Mark pushes himself around onto hands and knees. He drops to lean on his elbows, raising his hips more and causing Baekhyun to hum delightedly at the sight. His fingers work their way back into Mark with no hesitation.

Rather abruptly, Baekhyun uses his knee to push Mark’s further apart, knocking him down until the tip of his cock is smearing precum against the sheets. Then, Baekhyun brings a warm hand to shove the small of his back, pain jumping through his legs at the stretch of his thighs, hips smushed against the comforter. 

“Oh, you just got tighter, baby. We gotta keep going, make sure you’re all nice and loose for me.” 

Three fingers continue to tease him, and Mark knows he’s more than ready despite Baekhyun’s words. As best as he can, Mark rocks his hips up into Baekhyun’s fingers, feeling the stretch of them as they shallowly dip in and out. He hears Baekhyun say something to him about being greedy though he can’t quite catch it with how hard he’s focusing on getting Baekhyun’s fingers deeper inside him. 

“Please, hyung.” A curse, and then the fingers are pulled out of his hole, leaving Mark empty and needy. 

Just as quickly as the fingers leave, Baekhyun replaces it with his dick, rubbing the length against Mark. He ruts against the older until Baekhyun grows bored. With a strong grip, Baekhyun drags Mark’s hips up off the bed, feeding his dick into Mark as he does, unwavering in his pace. 

Mark’s muscles jump and spasm as they try to adjust to the intrusion. He can feel how his walls flutter every second, until Baekhyun has bottomed out and his balls press into Mark’s perineum. A long whine breaks out of Mark’s throat in contentment, drool seeping into the soft pillow that Mark keeps shoving his face into. 

In the back of his mind, Mark upsettingly realizes he didn't even get a chance to see Baekhyun's dick before he got it inside him. He feels a lot bigger than his body makes him seem, and it has a curve to it that rubs against Mark just right. Belatedly, he is made aware that he's daydreaming about Baekhyun's dick when his end-goal has already been met, as Baekhyun jostles him and it slides by his prostate, a moan breaking past his slack lips. 

After the initial wait, Baekhyun starts fucking Mark slowly, in what Mark presumes is a way to help Mark get used to the way it feels. But Mark is impatient right now, and he claws at the sheets when Baekhyun doesn’t speed up. 

“Faster, please. I can take it,” Mark begs. 

Ignoring Mark’s requests, Baekhyun only says to him, “So pretty when you beg for it too.” 

"Hyung-"

"Who loves you this good, hmm?" Baekhyun asks, pressing his hips down into Mark as close as he can. "Which hyung takes care of you? Or do you let one of the younger ones do it? There has to be someone." 

Mark opens his mouth a few times, barely able to focus around the pressure of Baekhyun's dick inside of him. He can feel his breath get shorter as he imagines the feeling in his throat, Baekhyun shoved so far in that it’s pushed everything else out of the way. "T- there's not-"

As the words leave his mouth, Baekhyun swiftly brings his hand down against Mark's ass. The contact makes him jerk, choking on a gasp when Baekhyun brings the other hand up to the back of Mark's neck and shoves him face first into the sheets. 

"Is someone teaching you to lie like that too? You had to learn how to beg from somebody." Mark strains against the grip, trying to move his face to breathe but Baekhyun is far stronger than he is. 

"Johnny," Mark forces, muffled by the sheets. 

"Who?"

"Johnny hyung. Johnny takes care of me." 

Baekhyun lets up on Mark's neck, allowing the boy to take in a rasping breath, squirming against the sheets the longer Baekhyun holds still. He pacifies Mark by grinding little circles into him, but all it does is make Mark far more desperate. 

"Johnny hyung," Baekhyun says. "He's born in ‘95 right? So I'm three years older than him?" Mark tries his best to nod. "And you are spreading your legs for a man seven years your senior, Mark? Wow, you probably slept with Minseok-hyung too then, right." 

Mark lets out a whine, shoving his hips back against the older, hoping to get Baekhyun to do more than just talk. Unfortunately, his actions have consequences, and the opposite of the desired effect. 

Baekhyun forces his hips down with a hand on the small of his back, knee going up to pin against the back of Mark's thigh. His free hand comes to yank Mark's head back by his hair, his breath tickling Mark's skin.

"I was talking. Why won't you listen to me?" The pain makes Mark’s eyes water, but he doesn’t dare bring his hands up from the sheets- doesn’t do anything more than clench his fists and take it. Baekhyun continues as he watches Mark’s fingers curl. “I know SM has you tied but your NCT hyungs must not do a good job of putting you in place, huh, you’re even crawling into my sheets at one AM. Taeyong-ie isn't a mean leader?" 

Mark tries to whine again, but with his head pulled back, it comes out far more guttural and desperate. Baekhyun only shushes him, placing the hand from his hair over his nose and mouth. In surprise, Mark lacks a reaction to Baekhyun cutting off his air supply. He tries whining against the hand but to no avail, and Mark learns to realize that Baekhyun is far sweeter on camera than in bed.

"Let me finish, won’t you baby? You wanted this, right?” Baekhyun chides. “Your hyungs are too sweet on you, Johnny not old enough for you. Had to come to your senior Baekhyun and have him show you what it feels like to be fucked. They really made the right choice putting you into SuperM. I always wanted a baby like you to treat good." 

With his breath getting short over Baekhyun's long speech, Mark feels panic start to rise in his chest. Eventually, he reaches his hands up, gripping Baekhyun’s wrist to try to pull the hand away from his face. But Baekhyun doesn’t budge. 

He feels himself teetering off the edge, knows he's so close to tipping over once Baekhyun lets him take a breath. The heat in his stomach doesn't stop building. 

“Can you say thank you?” Mark can feel the lightheadedness start to hit him, and Baekhyun watches with downcast eyes as Mark’s pulling gets weaker. 

Baekhyun takes his hand away, letting Mark inhale deeply, enough to get him coughing. Pleasure rips through his body as he comes, wetness squishing between his stomach and the sheets below him. His hips involuntarily jerk back, forcing Baekhyun to fuck him shallowly through it. 

"Thh- thank, thank yo-u," Mark slurs, slumping against the sheets. With a chuckle, Baekhyun starts pulling out of Mark, slowly, so slowly, it makes Mark whine. The drag of his hard dick against Mark's sensitive walls is too much currently. "Nnn, please. It hurts."

Baekhyun isn't as altruistic as he seems because he doesn't stop- he shoves himself back into Mark, past the sensitivity and all. Mark feels like he might pass out. "Please, 's too much- oh h- hyung, no more." 

"But I haven't come yet baby? You're gonna leave your hyung like that, after he did all this for you?" Mark imagines he can understand the whole question, drawing a blank after Baekhyun called him baby.

With no response from Mark, Baekhyun continues to fuck Mark slowly, going as deep as he can each time. Staccato moans sound through the room that Mark only notices are his once he starts gnawing on his lip. His canines worry at the skin, drawing blood when Baekhyun puts more force behind his thrusts. 

One, two, three times Mark hears the slap of their skin as his thighs hit Baekhyun's, before the older stops, once again shoved so far in Mark he gags with nothing to prompt it. 

"How much can you take?" Baekhyun whispers against his ear, nipping at his lobe. It's a moment of relief, and a moment where the world goes still. It laces the edge of his voice, his words enough to be taken as teasing and concern.

"K- keep going," Mark gasps out, breath still lost. 

Baekhyun bites back a laugh. “Wow, didn’t wanna call you a whore but you’re kinda acting like one there, Markie.” 

Baekhyun is slow as ever to restart the process of fucking. Mark feels himself melt into the sheets with the rhythm, brain practically leaking out of his ears. He probably looks so stupid. Mark knows Baekhyun will more likely than not find black smudges on the white covers from where Mark smushed his face in, all the mascara he couldn't fully take off now rubbed into the fibers.

“I was watching you all day, Markie. I was watching how you danced so nicely, and how you played with Lucas and Kai. How pretty your body is when you stretch.” Baekhyun pulls out nearly all the way and fucks back in with a snap of his hips, the drowning sound of their skin clapping together. “I’m watching you right now, and how good you look falling apart on your hyung’s cock. Does Johnny fuck you this good?” 

Each thrust in hitches Mark up the mattress while every drag out has Mark squirming away, even as his insides cling to Baekhyun’s cock. The slowness makes his eyes water, his mouth fuzzy. He can feel himself shake as all his muscles struggle under Baekhyun’s hold to keep himself together, until one well-timed thrust brushes his prostate and he breaks. 

His second orgasm happens like that, with his tears spilling over as the way Baekhyun’s dick slides so slow into him makes him lose control. He can hear Baekhyun groan when he tightens around him and his grip on Mark’s hips slacken for a second. 

But he doesn’t stop yet, and Mark is now beginning to shove his hips back to try to get Baekhyun to stop. Pain travels through his hips and up his spine, pleasure masked at the edges, and Mark weak to try to stop it. 

"Came," Mark says, words barely forming. 

"Aw, but not me yet baby." In an instant, Baekhyun picks up the pace, hips pistoning into Mark's sore hole. He cries out, slumping even further into the sheets and Baekhyun follows him down- stretching his hips and digging his thumbs into Mark's back dimples. The weight on his lumbar region is insane, but Mark can only choke on his sobs, too focused on Baekhyun fucking him into oblivion. 

"Help your hyung cum, hmm? Be good for me honey." 

Baekhyun sounds breathless too and Mark imagines he would feel pride if he could feel anything right now. He's too busy crying out, desperate to break away from the overstimulation Baekhyun won't stop subjecting him to. Tears roll down his face, drool smeared on his cheeks, and the painful friction of the comforter against where his dick is pinned with Baekhyun's hands- it's all too much. 

One of Mark's hands flies back, digging his nails into Baekhyun's thigh as he comes dry, voice catching on a scream. He might as well have been struck by lightning because he feels like he's on the brink of death, eyes rolling back in his head while Baekhyun chases his high. 

"So good baby. A little more, I'm so close, I promise." 

Mark doesn't really know how much longer 'a little more' is, but soon enough, he can feel the warmth of Baekhyun's come pooling inside him. The older coos into his ear, telling Mark how pretty he looks like this, all fucked out. 

He still clenches around Baekhyun when the older pulls out, every sensation feeling like a little too much. As Baekhyun reaches over him to grab a tissue, Mark's eyes trail lazily to where Baekhyun's dick is in front of his face. Seeing it for the first time tonight with a less than clear head makes Mark wonder how he ever fit, and he feels a little more empty than before. If he could get up again, he probably would; though for now, Mark settles.

Baekhyun repositions his hands, tugging Mark to the clean side of his bed, and Mark can only let himself be manhandled. If he was still in his head, he’d care a little more about the feeling of Baekhyun’s cum leaking out of him. Gentle touches ghost over his body as Baekhyun cleans him up, the older humming as he does. Mark hums along with him once he feels like he has his voice back, until Baekhyun starts singing brightly. 

The older does careful work of wiping the cum off Mark with tissues, even going to tug back on his shorts, which have been kicked off his leg and now rest at the end of the bed in a wrinkled heap. With weak arms, Mark gently tugs Baekhyun down to hum against his lips, sharing the sweetest kiss all night. 

“Okay, let’s sleep. Big day tomorrow Markie,” Baekhyun says. 

Mark blinks, mind still lost in fog. Realizing Baekhyun's words, he tries pushing himself up to leave. “Um, I should-” 

“No, stay here, you’ve still got your sea legs,” Baekhyun jokes, though he quickly goes back to a more serious tone. “It’s late baby, you need to get some rest.” 

Sitting up as well, Baekhyun leans over Mark who keeps looking at the door, effectively blocking his train of thought. Baekhyun’s fingers touch his chin and turn his face to the older. “They won’t say anything if I’m with you. Promise.” 

Guiding Mark to lay down again, Baekhyun grabs the sheets to tuck under his chin. When the blankets settle, Baekhyun turns over to pull Mark against him, hands settling over Mark’s waist. 

Mark sleeps like a rock.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
